


Imagine coming out to your parents Joel and Tess

by Joel_Motherfucking_Miller



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Parent Joel (The Last of Us), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Parent Joel (The Last of Us), Parent tess, Tess Lives (The Last of Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joel_Motherfucking_Miller/pseuds/Joel_Motherfucking_Miller
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Joel/Tess (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 5





	Imagine coming out to your parents Joel and Tess

paced back and forth in my room trying to figure out how to tell my parents, would they care? I mean it is the middle of the apocalypse but i was still panicking. I mean we were safe here in Jackson and nothing would hurt us but i was still nervous. I mean Sarah and Ellie already knew and were fine with it. "(Y/N) dinner is ready!" I heard my dad yell, i fixed my flannel and walked downstairs to see Sarah, Ellie and dad sitting at the table while mom walked in with the food. I took my seat at the table across from Ellie and Sarah. She sat down and put the food on the table, halfway through the meal i figured now would be a good time to tell them "mom, dad?" I squeaked out "yes?" My dad looked up "i have something to tell you guys" i said and looked at both of them, i quickly glanced over to Ellie to see her smirking "I'm gay" i said and quickly looked over "we know" mom said and laughed a little,i was shocked i thought i had been doing a good job keeping it secret "honestly i don't see what the big deal is, i mean Ellie is also gay" dad said and shrugged as he ate his food "so you guys are not mad?" I asked "No!" Both mom and dad said at the same time "why would we me mad at you for liking who you want" mom asked. I got up and hugged them both "thank you" i smiled.


End file.
